Gallifrey'd
by Blue Mistfall
Summary: Eleventh Doctor watches a musical theater show about... himself in his previous and current incarnations. Among the surnames of the performers there are Tyler, Smith, Turlough, Rotcod, Pertwee and more. But they are not what you think.
1. Calling All Whos

**A/N: This is going to be a Doctor-lite story featuring a crazy team including quarter-Timelords, humans, artificial hybrids and one very specific Trion. Just thought: what would take place if DW was turned into a musical or something? Here go my guesses about it.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, and Kaster Tyler belongs to Person-without-a-FF.N-account.**

 **Please, Read and Review!**

* * *

Paul Steamer had never expected that she would have to act as a writer. There had been a proof that some day she'd have to try it, but now, after a discussion (and not listening to her), she had been chosen as a playwright. And all because of Albert Pertwee who had agreed to take the task of organizing the performance! Literally. Of course, Albert's girlfriend Mytrice Allebloo had volunteered to help him (and her little brothers also had done this), so now they all - including the Impossible Team - had to make it so that they wouldn't be ashamed in front of all London. And children and their parents are very picky spectators.

The theme was picked from the hat. "From Gallifrey to Universe" (seriously, that was a coincidence). But Paul decided to do it alone, without any help. She was such. If the Doctor wanted to change anything, at first he would have to look at her version. Right now Paul was sitting in her room in the TARDIS, surrounded by DVDs, books, papers and everything else of this kind, and her laptop was going to get overheated any second. At first a bit of introduction, then some encounters... At least the Doctor's "tracks" weren't useless. People knew and enjoyed his adventures, though they had no idea that he existed. Funny thing, ideas...

After some hours (or maybe days?) of sitting in her room Paul went out - her eyes were surrounded with black circles, but there was hope in them. Everybody waiting for her quickly gathered around.

"I've got the list of characters", she informed and unfolded it. "As for me, all our Doctors should look the same age. Kids for kids. Five, you will be Fifth, you were born for it".

"Paul, I'm afraid!" Five admitted.

"Remember out cosplaying? You just have to be yourself", the Doctor noticed. "Go on, Steamer".

"Right. Eccly, Tenny, Smithy, you know your roles".

The three Rotcod Brothers beamed - they were copies of Ninth, Tenth and Eleventh Doctors from their beginning. But Handy, the fourth of them and Tenny's twin brother, frowned:

"What about me?"

"Hold on. You're going to be Eighth Doctor, I think..."

"Then I'll be Sixth!" Kyon Turlough exclaimed, having performed a small somersault with glee that he was going to act. "Just for me, though I'm not fat".

"FAT?!" the Doctor snapped. "All right, I'll give you some sweet moments including carrot juice, Carrot-top!"

"In case you catch me!" Kyon smirked.

"Hush, Gingerude, let Steamer finish".

"Thanks. Johnny-Jimmy, you will be... you will be... What about Fourth? That's not fixed yet, so... Kaster?"

"I'll be First", Kaster suddenly announced. "Always dreamed of walking around with a cane. And I bet it had some kind of a trick in it!"

Wish I remembered, the Doctor thought.

"We need Second, Third and Seventh", Paul concluded. "Any suggestions?"

"I can take the part of Second". This was said by Loner Trouty - the boy who was different from everybody in here, though his appearance wouldn't tell anything. Paul knitted her brows in concern. Yes, he was fine for the role, but it was for one thing - he looked a little bit too grown-up for his age of eight, and taller than the rest of the "Doctor-performers". "Don't worry, I'm used to hard conditions. Easy as pie. And, apart from that, Kyon and JJ can take other roles cuz I know two bros who can take the roles of Fourth and Sixth Doctors without any problems. I'll tell them".

"Oh, really, Troutfins?" Kyon's grin widened. "Are we out of boys yet?"

"Well, if Kyon and Johnny-Jimmy agree... though it's going to be a little bit complicated... what do you say, boys?"

"I'll be Third", Kyon replied. "And JJ can be Seventh. For Trion's sake, wish Alice was here!.."

"All right, I'll do my best", Johnny-Jimmy nodded.

"Hey, and what about me?"

Paul was just going to point out the moments including this very newbie. Albert called him "Fifth in the Quartet", because it was so - he had become the fifth Rotcod Brother after the adventure including planet-large lab made seemingly just for kicks. He hadn't even had a name before the Doctor had given it to him, not without the reason - "you remind me of someone whom I met or I'm going to meet", as he had explained. This boy looked even younger than Smithy and behaved as if he doubted that he was loved in his new family. No doubt, the memories of Mytrice's parents had changed after he had entered their lives, as well as it had been with Eccly, Tenny, Handy and Smithy, so this was no problem...

"You're not going to be left out, little brother", Mytrice informed, gesturing him to come closer. This boy's appearance wasn't similar to his older bros'. His head was covered with small dark tight curls with silvery shades there and here, his nose had a tiny little crook which made his profile look like a mini copy of Roman statue profile, and he was unhealthily pale, unlike Smithy who would always stay rosy-cheeked. But that was because tracks of the past were here to stay.

"You're not, Capers!" Eccly shot out. "Your role is not going to be the last!"

"I haven't given the scenario to you, Ecc..." Paul muttered.

"No matter, I just know it!" Eccly didn't even blink with worry.

"Shall I go on?"


	2. Mistress Judson

Samantha Judson pulled the black hood over her head, so only the bottom half of her face was seen - from nose bridge to chin - then snarled at her reflection in the mirror, but wasn't satisfied with the result. For how many times had she posed as Sixth Master? Or no. When it had been the first time, she had acted as his fictional descendant. The second time it had been cosplaying. And here...

"See-mee?" The head of her little friend Chibiten popped from the pocket of her coat hanging nearby - he was sitting there together with Pat. "Meep, meep".

"Can you see the Master?" Samantha asked, unsatisfied. She was ten, and her baggy clothes were hiding the fact that she was a girl, but she wasn't glad about her voice. For her, even the harshest tone of it didn't sound Master-like.

Pat popped out of cloth layers, following Chibiten:

"Not voice. At-tee-tude. Imma bad, Imma Master!"

"You're right, Pat. I'm just worried about my two roles. Yeah, sounds stupid. I used to take part in international competitions, but now... I'm just dumbly scared, boys!" Samantha cried out and plopped onto the chair next to the mirror, burying her fingers in her fair chin-length hair. "I'm just dumbly dumbly dumbly scared..."

"You act great!" Pat stated, and Chibiten meeped in agreement. Samantha gave them a lop-sided smile and made some deep inhales to calm down. It's not the end of the world. It's not going to end with a nuclear explosion if failed... but it would still be... No-no-no. It's going to be fine, Sammy, fine, fine and fine...

"It'll start soon!"

Samantha nearly fell off her chair when her thoughts were crashed by the new voice. This appeared to be Albert, dressed in a long red robe with very very large golden collar. His left hand was hidden in something like an iron glove, and he was holding a long stuff in his right hand.

"How d'you like me, Sammy?" he wondered.

"The king of the world", Samantha replied. "I'm sorry, but what's your role? I've forgotten all names".

"Guess. You've read the scenario... All right, I'm Rassilon. A big cheese in a little world. Remember, there's going to be a scene with our encounter? Closer to the end, though we appear at the beginning too... Learned all words?" Samantha nodded. "Great. Oh goodness, I'm impatient to get this collar off! It weighs a ton!"

"I didn't even know the Doctor keeps such garments", Samantha admitted.

"Keeps! He stocks them!.. Right, pair o'Docs, remember you two are responsible for some of the effects?" Albert asked. The chibis nodded, putting their hands up and waiting to be got out of the coat. "Phew... C'mon".


	3. Welcome to the Show

All the "crew members" got their part. The Doctor was sitting opposite to the scene, in the small room from which the background was to be projected. Pat and Chibiten were with him - one took the part of changing music, the other watched for pictures to be switched.

Meanwhile behind the scenes the final preparations were being made. As the main organizers, Paul and Mytrice had to watch for everything to start in time. The main difficulty was yet to be faced. And it wasn't the fact that some of the young actors had to take two separate roles (because the "group" performers weren't used to learning things by heart), and neither it was about height and age. At the dress rehearsal Kaster had given all the kids "the specially made perception filters" which created an illusion of all of them being of normal average height of eight-year-olds, despite their real age.

Paul swallowed nervously - it was to begin. No more delays. And no way to run back, if it had been started... All the performers stared at her with hope, and she felt a small squeeze on her hand before coming to the stage.


	4. Time and Relative

The theatre hall was full. Yes, children and their parents tend to visit performances from time to time, because at Saturday evening you just want to watch something new... The curtain hadn't been raised yet, but some particularly nosy (or "eary" in this case) heard something moving behind it. Perhaps something heavy was pulled across the floor...

The hall went dark, leaving only the scene lighted with pleasant not too bright light. And it began.

A youngster wearing a tuxedo and a black-and-indigo domino mask approached to the center of the stage from behind the curtain.

"Mama, is that a girl or a boy?" one of the girls in the hall asked her mother. A reasonable question - perhaps because most of the adults in here had no idea about this too, but no one wanted to ask it aloud, unlike the kids. However, it was answered very soon.

"Once upon a time there lived a boy", the tuxedo-wearing girl began. Now, when everyone heard the intonations of her voice, there was no doubting about her gender. "He wasn't a superhero. He wasn't a chosen one, and he wasn't the one whose future was clear. But today our story is going to tell about him. Why?" The narrator gave a small lop-sided grin. "You will see. And now let me lead you to the planet where everything started".

The curtain slowly opened, revealing the upcoming action behind. It was a landscape of some unknown world, but not Earth - where can you find orange skies on Earth? The impression was strengthened by the people on the scene - all dressed in similar red cloaks with large rough collars, but some of them were dressed simpler, while others had embroidery or some other patterns on the clothing edges. That was on the right side of the stage, and from the left two more were approaching: one more man in such robe, with unruly dark hair (some attentive parents suspected that he could be the narrator's relative - this hair, if let grow longer, would probably change into wavy curls, like those which framed the narrator's face, and their seen face lines were obviously of the same family) and a small blond boy dressed in some kind of uniform of the same scarlet color: pants tucked in short black boots, a shirt with wide golden belt over it and short orange gloves.

"Don't worry. You are going to pass it", the man told the boy.

"What if I fail, father?" the boy said, his voice very small.

"Look at me. I did it, and everybody did it. Come on, you should go on alone... Think about something pleasant. Remember how we watched the meteor rain?"

"Yes", the boy nodded.

"Then go. Find Koschei".

"And - yes", the narrator, who was now standing at the right end of the stage, went on. "Koschei and the boy whom everybody later called Theta Sigma were best friends ever. And today both of them had to pass a ritual, after which they were to begin their studying. It wasn't like any of our exams, it was most unusual".

The background image changed to the one of some kind of vortex. Blue and red and white, sometimes breaking to crimson and flaming orange, or maybe sunset clouds forming a tunnel...


	5. Pair o'Docs

"Are you sure he's not going to guess the names?" Chibiten asked his pal - despite the "full-size" people barely heard any words from them, except meeping and eeping (normal words came out only when the speaker wanted it, and it wasn't an ideal practice), they could understand each other perfectly well.

"I am, trust me". Pat, having seen that the first "life-changing" scene was about to begin, quickly turned on the first not-too-background tune in the list - TIG. Or This Is Gallifrey. Pat just didn't want the Doctor to get upset or something. Or maybe catch spoilers... because there were moments which were kept in secret from the Doctor, who was sitting right here, next to them, not interfering in the process.

"Five's coping nicely", Chibiten noticed, watching the stage where Five (whose role, apart from Fifth Doctor, was Theta Sigma, or Little Doctor) was running away from all the adult performers. "I ran away and I still run", that's what it was.

"Of course, he's used to showing fear", Pat replied, hoping that the Doctor didn't speak Chibi. "I mean, different kinds of fear... Oh-oh-oh, it's Sammy's turn!"

The deeds on the stage were going on. Trouty (who, apart from Second Doctor's role, had got the one of Koschei) gazed at the Untempered Schizm imitation on the backstage. Now it was Chibiten's turn to give the observers a real surprise - having caught the moment, he gladly hit one more button, and there was a blinding flash of light, accompanied by a crack of thunder (generously supported by Pat).

Both chibis beamed, having seen that the effect worked - these bangs and flashes accompanied the appearing of Albert on the stage, to whom Trouty's eyes stuck immediately.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

Albert knocked four times on the floor with the tip of his stuff, and Samantha, her face hidden, bounced onto the stage, slowly coming to Trouty (who managed even to cease blinking). But when the distance between them reached minimal, both froze, and Chibiten made the stage go dark.


	6. Loner and Crusader

"That was impressive, now it's our turn", Kaster informed, straightening his white wig. Meanwhile Paul was going on with her story-telling, and behind the fallen curtain Albert together with his grown-up friends (those who had acted as silent Timelords) was fussing with changing the background. Now it was to be school class interior.

"Okay, okay, coming", Audrey Rayner, the girl in whose family Kyon lived during his being on Earth, replied. Her hair was affected by one of the Doctor's handy devices - this one increased melanin concentration, making her hair darker temporarily. No wonder, her auburn hair wouldn't be the best for her role of Susan Foreman.

"We're here!" The performer of the Barbara Wright's role was the newbie - only Paul had been acquainted with her before the meeting. This girl, Carrie Crusader, could as well be Kyon's sister - she was also ginger, her long hair now hidden under the dark wig, her eyes bright green and features thin. The only difference was that she had loads of freckles (now carefully masked with the help of cosmetics). And Tenny, before performing his main role, was to become Ian Chesterton for a while - his main problem had been making his hair lay smoothly. And not snorting while acting together with Kaster (who appeared to be quite funny and convincing "small old man").

"Carrie?"

This was Trouty's voice - he was one of the few who hadn't seen everyone yet. Including Carrie, at whom he was staring now.

"Yes", Carrie replied cautiously - this was the case when Trouty's savage nature came out despite his being "civilized". "Oh... Is your name... Trouty?"

"Yes", Trouty approved. "Carrie Angel Crusader, that's you. I've met you..."

"Hem-hem!" Clark Steamer coughed. "My sis is finishing her speech, time for some scene rage!"

Tenny and Carrie hurried to the scene, while Audrey prepared to come out a bit later. Despite Trouty's full-action patch was approaching and he had to get prepared, he stayed behind the scene, puzzled and not even bothered by the fact that his ex-tribe mates were to act next. It was very easy for them to imitate Stone Age people, because they just had to be themselves. Early years spent in savage conditions don't pass for nothing, even if they are followed by ordinary life then.

"You're not tearing her eyes off her, Loner", the ex-leader of the Kiddogang tribe, reckless Jiejie (well, now officially Jenna Burns, but for the ones who knew, still Jiejie, because, as the Doctor said, this was "older sister" in Chinese), noticed. Straight as always - before she had been rebelling against wearing "clean and torn rags", but then had calmed down. "Who's she?"

"I don't know", Trouty admitted, scratching his neck. "I've seen her before, but it's all misty..."

"You'd better go and get prepared to your role", Mytrice's voice sounded from behind. Trouty returned to reality and hurried to the dressing-room, having seen that there was already the scene where the TARDIS (the real and true one; the Doctor had blocked the settings for Kaster, Carrie, Audrey and Tenny not to fly away, letting them only vanish for a small period of time and then appear again) was introduced for the first time.


	7. Dancers-to-be

Quickly, quickly, quickly. This sequence wasn't going to be very long, so Trouty had to do it all as briskly as possible. At least he didn't have to complain: Kaster, who was now in action, was to be in the next "episode" together with him, so it was much worse for young Tyler. Two layers of clothing! It was fine for him that the bottom one was much tighter than the upper one.

"He is not stronger than all tribe!" Kaster's voice sounded, and Trouty bent with laughter. It wasn't the phrase which made him laugh, it was intonation. And voice. Kaster's effort put into imitating the old man's voice wasn't spent for nothing...

"Are you worried, Trouty?" Mytrice's voice sounded from behind.

"Slightly", Trouty admitted, having stopped laughing. "Koschei's role was the easiest, except for fear part. But I've never danced in public".

"Trust me, neither did I", Mytrice smiled. She was already wearing her costume (which didn't give the clear impression who – or what – she was dressed like) consisting of long sea green dress with no sleeves, made of holographic and reflective cloth, so its color didn't stay steady, changing with her every move, and her long dark wavy hair was partly braided at the back of her head, leaving most locks loose together with a plait in the middle. "Especially when wearing a dress. And especially with Clark".

"Clark?"

"Yeah, we two are coming out after your scene. He gave me a couple of lessons, but…" Mytrice's cheekbones flushed. "You'll see. But I'm sure you're going to perform your main part it as easily as that!" She snapped her fingers.

It could be easier if I had a partner who could lead me around, Trouty thought. But now it all depended on him.


	8. We've Got Doctor, We've Got Beast

The Stone Age adventure together with the appearing and disappearing blue box made all hall clap in delight. The narrator made her way onto the stage again.

"Didn't I tell you? Out hero had an ability to change when he didn't have a chance to live on. To begin a new life. And in every life he had many adventures. Do you want to know what happened next?" The reply was positive – and from multiple places of the hall. Fighting the cold lump in her throat (she couldn't get rid of feeling that it all was for nothing and could simply end in a flop), Paul continued: "The next time it all happened in a very curious way. We've got Doctor, we've got beast – let's change them for a while at least. No one will see this deal's arrangement, though there are going to be changes. We've got Doctor, we've got beast, and who is who? With check be pleased".

As for Kaster, Trouty was a convincing Cosmic Hobo, while he wasn't quite sure about himself this time. He had enjoyed becoming the First Doctor for a while, and now he was to perform a bad guy's role. Too late to step back – all their grown-up pals (previously posing as Timelords, and now as his scene charges… Salamander, the enemy of the world, hah!) were ready and prepared, and the beginning of the slow and sinister tune filled the stage. Having made up the most typical "evil genius" grin and straightened his black wig, Kaster walked from behind the curtain.


	9. Rude, Ginger and Nervous

"Wow, both Troutfish and Blathering Blatherskite get into the rhythm", Kyon assumed in his usual sharp manner, watching the events on the stage from the side. The trick here was with the lighting: when the right side of stage was lighted, Kaster was in action (together with the most of the "adult" part of the "crew"; that was funny and horrible at the same time – the smallest one being the most evil and the main at the same time! What to say, Kaster's "evil part" served here), and when the left one was lighted, it was up to Trouty to get his part of the dance. That wasn't even the dance in common sense. More like pantomime. No words, just the language of gestures to the rhythm of the Matrix movie theme Clubbed to Death – it was the best tune fitting the scene. Chilling and solemn and mystical to the bone, and just begging to be "separated" in parts for the two main performers of the scene.

"At least my first role isn't going to be too hard", Kyon muttered, looking down at himself – he was to be the Third Doctor in the next scene. "It'll be tremendous if this cotton candy thing falls off my head at the most inappropriate moment…" he continued.

"Don't worry, it won't", Mytrice reassured him. "You don't have problems with your hairdo and you won't have them with the wig. And you're at least not wearing a dress".

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that if Kas got the role of Three, this cloud would've fallen off his head a moment after the beginning", Kyon snapped. "His one holds cuz of its shape. Name's not for nothing – BOWLcut".

"You're rude", Mytrice pointed out. "That means that you're nervous".

"Yeah, Tour-low". Eccly's face, now decorated with a black goatee – he was to perform the role of the Third Master and was getting prepared for it (right now he looked like a mixture of his own groove and the required one) – popped from behind Mytrice's back. "You always do so".

"Eary Earthling".

"Tall-tale Trion".

Eccly escaped before Kyon could've thought of another reply. Instead, the ginger kid found another reason to blab his nervous mood out.

"At least I'm lucky cuz I won't have problems with relatives. Is Mrs. Julianne Steamer out there? I know that your Albert will watch it all, Mytrice, but it will be an explosion if…"

"No way, Gingerude! My Julianne already knows about our sequence, as well as Ewan!"

"Oh Claaaark, you spoilt all the fun!" Kyon moaned and was gone behind the closest backstage curtain: judging by its immediate movement, Eccly pulled him into one of their numerous "friendly fights" which they usually performed when being nervous. Luckily these fights were short and almost soundless, especially now, when the sounds of Clubbed to Death were filling the hall, making too impressive kids frozen.

"Stop that dilly-dallying, Mytrice, I'll take the lead when we start", Clark Steamer assured her. This was his second sequence and the only "full-sized" one (the first one was acting as Theta Sigma's father together with Five), and now he and Mytrice were to come out together. His clothes for the role now were long bluish black classical pants, white shirt with wide sleeves, waistcoat of the same color with pants, official shoes and wide atlas cape over this all (he could've wrapped himself into it twice, though it didn't look at all so wide).

"It's easy for you to talk. You're not wearing a skirt".

"No, I'm not. But I was dressed in that robe, and you can't imagine how heavy and long it was! You know, the only thing I could think about was not falling over…"

At this moment the slower part of the tune started, and their looks were drawn to the stage again - the "revelation" scene was going on there. Trouty and Kaster, not tearing their eyes off each other - one with calm steady expression, the other with an evil self-satisfied smirk - were approaching to each other in such a way as if they were sliding on ice and not walking on a firm surface.


	10. Clubbed to Secret

"Wait a bit... Wait a bit..." Pat was muttering, afraid to miss the moment, though it wasn't him who was responsible for it. "Now!"

Chibiten pulled the needed lever, and the hidden platform under Trouty's and Kaster's feet was raised into the air, hanging on ropes hardly seen from the hall, so the effect was as if it was soaring.

"Hot-heads. Bet it was Kyon's idea", the Doctor murmured - he hadn't been told about this part. The slow part of Clubbed to Death ended, and in some seconds the sequence was finished as well - after a very convincing fight (which wasn't really a fight) Kaster was thrown back onto the floor, while Trouty remained half-hanging on the platform, which now was at 45 degrees' angle to the floor. Only then Chibiten pressed the buttons, having made the stage go dark, except the patch on which Kaster was now lying. In a moment his body dissolved, having turned into a cloud of bluish black glittering dust - or the observers thought so. But the chibis knew the secret, as well as the Doctor and those two who had secretly decided to use it – Kaster and Trouty, who else! They had thought this would be more spectacular.


	11. Crafty Fingers

"What in the name of Mercury was that, Kaster?" Mytrice asked as soon as the mentioned one managed to sneak off the stage after bowing in reply to the hall's applause. "I don't remember this part in the scenario".

"Improvisation", Kaster beamed, pulling the wig off his head. "I upgraded my sonaser a bit. A small perception filter which creates a certain effect when being switched on or off… Crafty fingers and no cheating".

"You're made out of pranks". Kyon joined them, not forgetting to listen to Paul's monologue on the stage not to miss his entrance. Meanwhile Albert and his two friends ("ex-Timelords" and then "Salamander's helpers") Janus and Saint-John (what a combo of names, if to count the fact that they were Tremas Brothers as well) were pulling the TARDIS onto the stage behind the fallen curtain as quietly as they could for the next sequence. "Right, Clarice…"

"Clarice?!" Albert and Mytrice retorted at the same time.

"I don't mean anything related to so-called shipping, I just like such words. Like Clark and Mytrice together… Fine. I join the sequence after the first stanza, eh?"

"Stop that pretending, you know it better than we do, Tour-low", Mytrice replied and admitted to herself that she didn't quite believe in this kid's ability of being dramatic instead of restless and cheeky. In both cases.


	12. Special Guests

"...And while our hero had no chances to continue wandering around all times and all spaces, he didn't show it much. At day, he was enjoying things that he could invent and upgrade, but at night sadness sometimes overtook him". Paul paused for some seconds. "But one night very special guests arrived to him, and they knew that he was not stuck forever".

A new tune filled the hall, the total opposite of the previous – this was slow and smooth, and the dimmed stage slowly turned a bit lighted. Just fine for the impression of the night atmosphere and seeing everything at the same time. The background was the impressive and convincing imitation of starry sky, while the only décor parts was that very blue box, next to which, leaning on its wall and hugging his knees, a small figure in fancy clothes and with a cloud of white curly hair was sitting.

The blue box's doors opened a small bit, and a stream of bluish violet mist with golden streaks dashed out of it, then gathered in a cloud and changed into a figure of a girl in a long sea green dress with holographic patterns, so the impression was as if it was made of water or mercury. She slowly walked to the sitting one and put her hand on his shoulder, as if waking him from his sleep.


	13. Bakey Boys

"I'm going to die with laughter if anyone steps on that cape and falls over", Eccly muttered, watching Clark appear on the screen literally with a flap of his cape – it was the first thing that became visible after his perception filter was switched off.

"Stop that grumpy-facing, Ecc". The Bakey Brothers – in "real" life they were Stuart Baker and Kennet Baker, but that was official, just like in Trouty's case, and they preferred to be called Bakey Senior and Bakey Junior (or Curlyhat and Yellowhead correspondingly) – were already here, because the older of them was to take part in the next scene. Like Five, they had similarities to two Doctors, Fourth and Sixth, due to their having been chosen for the program of creating a "perfect being" out of ten parts, as well as Five had been chosen for it, but after the failure they had been brought to early XXI century Earth. And now they were pretty satisfied with it.

Eccly curved his mouth at them and continued watching the action on the stage. He admitted to himself that he had underestimated the chances of this very sequence's success. Why? Its participants (especially Mytrice and Kyon) had infected him with doubts. Mytrice wasn't an experienced dancer, and Kyon was a hyperactive ball of energy (why had he chosen the Third Doctor's role anyway? Perhaps he had thought that Venusian aikido would've taken place…), but now… For Eccly it was clear that Clark was leading their slow dance – maybe because he had been at the rehearsals? But Bakey Brothers were staring at this sight like hypnotized. Don't drop your eyes, Eccly thought – as required, the eyes of both (especially of the older one) were popped apart from being naturally bulging.

"They're beautiful", Bakey Senior whispered when Clark and Mytrice whooshed past them.

"That's my sis", Eccly proudly noticed. "And our gender-bender's bro… Hey Broccoli-Tops, ready to disarm them with your tricks?"

"Obviously, Buzz-Top", Bakey Junior smirked, and his eyes were glued to the stage again. This time because of Kyon who joined the dance – no one quite expected him to be able to make any moves of this kind apart from break-dancing.


	14. YANA

"You are not alone, I'll be here with you…" Mytrice was humming, leaning on the wall. Foolish smile didn't wish to be wiped off her now reddened face – no, it wasn't hot here, it was her feeling of "thank goodness, I'm done". "Really, you gotta have bravery of a knight to perform on stage… Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart… Oh dears, get away from me!"

"Who, me?"

"Ah… sorry Albert, I haven't noticed you". Actually Mytrice couldn't see and hear anything around her in this half-delirious state. "I was referring to that song".

"You were scared?" Albert simply asked. Mytrice nodded two or three times, her grin becoming even more stupid. "Fine, I'm sorry. It was me who engaged you all in this story".

"No need to say sorry. We're almost in the middle of the way… aren't we?" Mytrice strained her ears to hear what was performed on the stage – that was the "classic" sequence involving Bakey Senior as Fourth Doctor, Rhodie as Romana and the Tremas Brothers, one as the White Guardian (that was Janus) and the other as the Black Guardian (definitely Saint-John). "Yes… Albert, when have you danced in public for the first time?"

"When I was seven", Albert admitted. He used to be a member of a classical dance team, but he had abandoned this, though it stayed in his manners until now. "You know what? When you're a kid, you don't think about things much. It's when you grow up, you become nervous about trifles… this is why I abandoned that dancing stuff, really".

"But you didn't abandon your tricky habits, Dancer..."

"I still have enough mind to distinguish the White Guardian from the Black one!" sounded from the stage's side, and everything went black for two or three seconds.

"Tell those wee people that they have finest reaction", Albert murmured with a grin.


	15. I Wish

After the short break, before returning to the stage, Paul peeked from behind the curtain to see if all the observers had returned. There were ones that would leave together with their kids if the latter didn't enjoy the sight, but this time it wasn't clear if it all was fine. Paul didn't have cameras instead of eyes, so she couldn't tell exactly if there were such cases, but most observers stayed. Right. She came back onto the stage.

"Now I want to ask you something. Imagine that someone came to you in your dreams and offered to fulfill one wish for you. And not just a wish - your most powerful desire... but instead you'd have to do the most horrible thing. Would you agree?"

Whispering rustled over the hall, and usual bravery of children overtook: one faint "no" resulted in echoing "no, no, no" all over the hall until reaching the all-covering "NO!"

Paul exhaled with relief – not only because she received a reply, but also because the reply matched her inner mottos of moral.

"And someone had to do it. No, it was not our hero. It was another kid, who couldn't go home as well, but in his case it was different…" The first notes of the new tune – this time suspicious and with a long cry, like in horror movies (though much calmer), tangled in – echoed through the stage and hall. Then there was a distant noise of car urgently braking and crashing, and a single searchlight was aimed at the stage from the top, revealing a supine figure with flaming ginger hair.

A hand emerged from darkness over it, and the figure shook, like a doll on its strings – there could be no better comparison, because within the next few seconds it was clear that the brisk and sharp moves of the ginger-top were obeying the will of the shadow, hardly seen in the darkness on the stage.

"Bam-bam-be-dum, bam-bam-be-dam-bam…"

That really was a creepy sight. Even for those who took part.

"What's wrong with me?"

No one noticed, but the young man in black who was slowly becoming visible due to increasing lighting on the stage nervously biting the tip of his tongue.

"Why do I feel like this?"


	16. Disturbia

The Doctor knitted his brows together in concentration, watching the new sequence. Yes, it was persuasive – Saint-John (for now the Black Guardian) was imitating manipulating Kyon's actions (who now was in the role of his father Vislor Turlough – that's what's called the fitting choice!). But that was the problem: it was TOO persuasive.

Chibiten and Pat also felt danger and instinctively clang to each other. They could naturally read emotions of people around them, like babies can, but this time they wished they didn't have this ability.

"I'm all frozen on the inside", Chibiten whispered.

"Me too", Pat replied.

"Something's wrong", the Doctor muttered over their heads. "Something's very wrong. And there wasn't anything like this at the rehearsals".

Meanwhile the short "puppet" sequence was over, and the scene "Fifth Doctor and Turlough meeting" started. Without less creepiness. At first sight there was nothing weird about it… maybe it was because of the song?.. Or because of the worry growing in the hall?.. The kids sensed something not right too, especially when Kyon knelt and grabbed his head along with the song line "I feel like a monster", and then jumped up with the evil-like expression – "Ain't gonna play nice!"


	17. Frozen

"Kyon, did you really have to… Kyon?" Rhodie backed away two or three steps, having seen Kyon approaching to her in a corny way – his eyes were wide, not blinking and completely black because of dilated pupils instead of their usual green shade, and he was rapidly breathing with his mouth half-open.

Unlike her, Handy, who happened to be around, chose acting – reached out to pat Kyon on the shoulder and bounced back, as if pushed with a giant string:

"Ice!"

Mytrice, who was here as well, came closer and quickly put everything on its proper place:

"We've got the next scene to do". Now Five (as Fifth Doctor) and Eccly (as Third Master) were out there in the "battle of minds" scene (with Everard of Kiddogangs as Kamelion), so there was some time. "Everyone here? Trouty?" The named one, still in his Second Doctor costume, nodded. "Keira?" Keira Leminan, the seven-year-old friend of hers, now dressed in shorts and a blouse tied in front – fitting clothing for the role of Peri Brown – came closer. "Johnny-Jimmy?" Now with his hair darkened in a natural way and being dressed in baggy working overalls which later were to be replaced by Scottish dress, Johnny-Jimmy was ready for the role of Jamie McCrimmon. "Bakey Junior?.. Where's Bakey Junior? Paul's about to begin her interlude!"

"Here, Mytrice", Bakey Junior replied from distance a bit too loud, so everyone hushed at him. Mytrice glared at him – yes, he was as loud as Sixth Doctor, his stage counterpart – and with gentle, but steady movements led Kyon to the stool farther from the stage. After having made sure that he wasn't going to escape, she hurried to Trouty:

"I know that Timelords are touch-telepaths. Do you carry such a capacity?"

"N-no. I didn't even know Timelords could perform such a stunt", Trouty admitted. "But I don't think I can do it. I'm not even a Timelord, strictly saying".

"Okay, you still have to act. Let's use traditional methods, then…"


	18. Daddy's Little Boy

"You didn't obey me, boy, so I will punish you. You'll live and suffer forever!"

A thick rope – or were those gloved fingers? – curled around Kyon's throat, squeezing it. And what was the most desperate? The kid couldn't move at all – out of his body only his brain seemingly stayed alive, because thoughts were boiling in it better than any explosive chemicals.

And they boiled over when there was a sudden warm touch on his shoulders.

"Kyon?.. Talk to me. Please".

The grip of ropes (or fingers) around his neck loosened.

"Don't be silent. Talk to me".

The darkness in front of Kyon's eyes dissolved, revealing the backstage – and sea green cloth, as his head rested on Mytrice's shoulder. The collar of his shirt and his tie were undone, and the girl's arms were around him. They were hot. Too hot. Or was it Kyon who was too cold?.. Now the choke was gone, but short exhales were still leaving the boy's lungs, barely compensated.

"There you go. Good boy. Now breathe".

Kyon felt so weak that he didn't even mind being kept in Mytrice's embrace. Usually he would have instantly broken free, but now there were special conditions. And not only physical.

Kyon's pupils narrowed till normal size, and he finally blinked, but his breath was returning to normal much slower, as well as his body temperature. Mytrice hadn't seen many of such attacks before, but she knew that this was the result of extreme fear… which had appeared out of nowhere. At first sight.

"Tell me what's wrong, Kyon", Mytrice whispered, having made him startle. "You don't have to be afraid. Everything is fine".

Kyon sucked in enough air to blow out a forest fire with a deep exhale, but instead he pressed words out:

"Not fine… Black Guardian… wanted… to murder me".

"No one wanted to murder you", Mytrice assured him, but Kyon's eyes widened again:

"Choked me and cursed me! He wanted to kill me! And my dad too!"

Hallucinating, Mytrice thought.

"Little Turlough?"

"Doctor?" Mytrice didn't expect him coming here from his "best point of observation". "What are you doing here?"

"A couple of things is to be checked", the Doctor replied. Mytrice pleaded silently that there would be no rambling – the scene with "two Doctors and two companions" (as well as four Kiddogangs in the roles of villains – Jezza as Sontaran Stike, Helga as Lady Chesina, Slow as Dastari and Hector as Shockeye) was at its top. "Do you know where such syndromes come from? It's not just fear. It's inherited. I used to travel with his father, and it all started in the most eccentric way. Older Turlough hated Earth so much that he agreed to destroy me in return for coming home… and guess who pulled him into this".

"The Black Guardian", Mytrice murmured, almost instinctively stroking Kyon's ginger head – she always did it to her brothers (especially Smithy and Cappy) when lulling them after nightmares or scary movies. "I know that there's genetic memory, but I haven't heard of memories being inherited this way".

"It's not the DNA, but the emotional matter. Ever heard of the philosophical question of children's possible responsibility for the ancestors' sins? Some races have advanced memory of such kind", the Doctor explained. "Come here, little Turlough. Do you mind if I have a glance?" Kyon only nodded, and the Doctor placed his palms on the boy's high cheekbones. "Oh yes. Fresh recalling… That's what's called obsession. Kyon?"

"That was not me on the stage", Kyon hissed. "While those slow motions with Clarice… I mean, Mytrice and Clark, nothing personal… that was me, but with Saint-John… that wasn't me".

Mytrice didn't know what the sense of the Doctor's procedure in Kyon's mind was, but eventually the boy's body relaxed under her arms, and his temperature returned to normal level. Only his breathing wasn't obeying.

"Why did you?.." Kyon mumbled, his expression now more stunned than worried or terrified. "Aren't you… disgusted or anything? I'm not one of your bros. And not even a human".

"You're a kid, and you were horrified. Whatever did I have to do?" Mytrice parried, releasing him.

"And overall you're daddy's little boy", the Doctor grinned at Kyon. "Right, I'm going back. Those chibis need an eye to be kept out for them".


	19. Regeneration

However, Chibiten and Pat didn't need an eye to be kept out for them, but their eyes were kept out for the Doctor. As soon as he returned to the "not blue box", as he had called the sound box, both chibis stared at him, their eyes as big as saucers, soundlessly begging for his verdict.

"It's all fine", the Doctor reassured them, sitting at the sound control panel again. "Kyon is all right".

"Creepy", Chibiten whispered.

"A bit of genetic memory which appeared at the wrong moment. He has recovered, it's all right".

"Ge-ne-tic me-mo-ry?" Pat parroted.

"Yes. It's like… Pat! You were born as a result of time paradox including Second me, and… do you have dreams or recall anything which happened to him?"

Pat nodded, blinking at him.

"Something like this took over our Kyon", the Doctor continued. "A daydream, a highly realistic daydream, a daydream which came unexpectedly and could've gained worse results… but now it's all right".

The chibis exchanged worried glances, but still returned to their tasks – it was time to adjust the music and surroundings to the next piece. This time the regeneration scene was to be shown, and Paul was telling the introduction to this.

"At least it's not going to be cold there", Handy murmured – now he was wrapped in a sheet, so only his head (roofed by a wig with chin-length wild curls, because his first role was Eighth Doctor), hands and bare feet were seen. "Remember? As we rehearsed".

Johnny-Jimmy nodded – apart from the role of Jamie, he was to become Seventh Doctor, at least temporarily (darkening his hair was an additional perk). But two roles weren't the matter which made him worried. The matter that made him anxious was the moment of "replacement". At rehearsals the process had passed smoothly, but that machinery… no one knew if it was going to obey. Any machinery could be hacked… but, on the other hand, there was no one who would break their additional perception filters on purpose. No one quite knew how to do it except them.

"Boys, let's do it". Samantha emerged next to them, now prepared for the role of Grace Holloway. She wasn't as restless about it as about the returning role of Sixth Master.

"At least you won't have to swallow one horrible kind of jelly". This was noticed by Keira's older brother Benny Leminan, who was going to become Fourth Master for a while. And in case if his eyes (naturally amber, but now turned snake-like and green with the help of Wendihanian liquid contact lenses) couldn't be seen from the hall, they were to flash when removing his darkened glasses. "I hope this time it tastes better than it looks… and it's not so appetizing when you see it climbing up onto you…"

"Shut up, Benny". Keira's head, now crowned with a cloud of wheat-colored long springy hair – or, once again, a wig, because her natural straight shoulder-length locks wouldn't be suitable for her second role, River Song – popped from behind the corner. "Eat the shrimp, bro. Forgot that Norata's watching us too?"

Johnny-Jimmy, Handy, Benny and Samantha were gone in a wink, having heard that Paul's narrative segment was about to end.

"Who's Norata?" Kyon, now as cheerful as he could be (or, rather, as cunning as he could be), got ready to watch the show.

"Our big brother. Norman Atan, but he likes the name "Norata" more".


	20. Show Must Go On

There was a collective "aaaah!" from the hall's side. Good news, the regeneration scene wasn't failed, Paul thought, playing with her mask now lying on her lap. At least now she could take it off for a while… It wasn't very fitting. Maybe because she wasn't used to wearing masks. But it had one good feature: it had hidden the nervous sweat droplets on her face's upper half.

"Pertwee", Paul muttered, her throat tightened. "He, then choice, then Steamer, then the Doctor… then everyone else… Seize that, Paul. It wasn't Albert, it was you…"

"Well-well. My little sister has an attack of self-blaming again?"

"Get lost, Clark", Paul snapped.

"And now you're going to recite the usual scenario". Clark sat down onto an empty box beside her. "I've seen this half a million times. At first the idea seemed funny, but then you thought that it wasn't worth anything… Self-criticism is all right, but not till these limits".

"It's not about self-criticism, big bro. It's about… em… fitting. Parents in the hall may think that something may be not too suitable or something. Like this". Paul gestured to the stage, which was half-dim again, and the blurrily lighted spot was showing Handy in Eighth Doctor's skin. "Dark moments and all… you know what a nervous parent is".

"When you were little, did you care about violence in stories?" Clark asked with a tone of reproach. "You did not. You knew that "I should not behave like this". And when you grow up, you begin to understand lots of things. Mostly rubbish". He gave Paul a friendly embrace around her shoulders. "So relax, my laddie, and… you know it better than I do – the show must go on".

"Inside my heart is breaking, my make-up may be flaking, but my smile still stays on", Paul murmured, putting her mask back on. Clark patted her cheek, comforting her, and left to check if Eccly and Rhodie were ready for the next sequence.

"No way, Clark-Spaced-Out-To-Dark loves you".

This final "seal" was put by Kaster, enthusiastically watching the actions on the stage – he couldn't wait to see the "TARDIS battle" scene.


	21. Keep Calm and Hover On

"It's another time when I act as Mummy", Rhodie muttered to herself, twirling in front of a high mirror. "First cosplaying, and now… and the same for JJ… Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the bravest of them all?.. Not me. Mummy is".

"C'mon, Rhodes, you can do it". Eccly hadn't even had to search for a costume after performing the role of Third Master – for the role of Ninth Doctor he had grabbed his favourite leather jacket from home. "We both can".

"Technically, you can. You're the sporty one here".

"Just hold on. I'll do the main part".

The next scene was a "travelling fusion", as Paul had called it: it imitated falling into the Time Vortex and landing into several places. Musical performance. But it wasn't about dancing, it was about… hovercrafting. Eccly and Rhodie were to use hoverboards – like Kyon's spaceboard, but in safer version. Kyon had claimed that it was impossible to fall off them because their mechanisms "could get used to the center of gravity". Yeah, and with my average – if not less than average – physical characteristics I can fall off any moment, Rhodie thought.

"Worried, you two?"

"Nopie, Clark", Eccly proclaimed. "I'm not".

Clark only chuckled and entered the dressing room:

"Listen up, perhaps you'd better tried your soaring part once again? Just to check if everything works".

Rhodie, effortlessly trying to swallow the nervous lump in her throat, took her place on the hoverboard – it wasn't attached to Eccly's, and they were kept together by magnetic circuits – and was ready to push it with her heel, but Clark gestured her not to hurry up and moved toward her:

"I've checked there's really nothing to do with it, but you should still correct a few moments". He nodded at Eccly, who was standing in front of her. "Put your feet at wider distance… yes, like this. It's for keeping balance. Don't stretch your arms to the sides like this, lower elbows a bit… and don't get arched like an angry cat! Settle down!" He touched her shoulders. "No-no. They're like wooden, and they should be flexible. If a stick doesn't bend, what does it do?"

"It breaks", Rhodie replied.

"That's it! So relax not to get broken… That's better".

"Dash it, Clark, how do you know all those moments?" Eccly wondered.

"Those are basic for every kind of sports. Position and everything… Right, now soar up, you two".

Eccly and Rhodie pushed the boards with their heels, and they slowly began raising from the floor. And, as Rhodie still wasn't used to it, her knees bended immediately, so the board was now parallel to her back. For a moment or two she surrendered to a quick attack of panic, but then, after two or three deep inhales, returned to normal position.

"It's no matter if you do it perfect or good, or even fail. Nobody in the hall knows what you were supposed to do, so even if you think you failed, put on a smile and continue. Make everyone think that it's supposed to be so… I'll put it easier: if a fire occurs, make the observers believe that there should be fire".

"Thanks, Clark".


	22. Can't Touch This

After two or three tense scenes there ought to be a relaxing pause. And this was accomplished – the lively and optimistic song filled the hall, followed by another sight which can't be captured every day. The stage was filled with greyish blue must with fluxes of red, indigo and white light piercing it, then it took the shape of a giant vortex, and two soaring figures appeared from its center – a buzz-cut boy all in black (little James Bond, some of the parents thought) and a long-haired blond girl in a Union Jack tee.

"And you told me that there shouldn't be so much smoke", Chibiten announced and thumbed his nose at Pat, who pouted in return. "I don't understand those 3-D projections of the future, but I knew that additional masking won't be extra".

"We'll see who's the cleverest", Pat retorted. He couldn't wait to see Chibiten's dance among the controls – this scene was the hardest from the point of special effects – as well as the performance of these two, who bounced onto the floor and proclaimed at the same time with the words in the song:

"Life is good! Life is great! Life is unbelievable!"

Right. As rehearsed. Two steps to the right, one to left, ducking, a bit of twirl… Rhodie had no doubt that her moves were similar to those of a puppet, especially when escaping or "standing against" those phantasmagorical (or just alien) 3-D images together with Eccly… Corny motion fitted him, because he was a boy (stereotypes!), but her… The hardest task for Rhodie was keeping the most pleasant, the most positive expression on her face and not showing her doubts. It was about herself, not about anyone else… Chibiten showed his best speed in changing "illusions" – from Slitheen to Gelth, from future genetics to Neanderthals, and that was all right, even funny. But still… Once, when jumping onto hoverboards – they did it during chorus – Rhodie lost her balance, and if it weren't for Eccly who held her on, she would've fallen nose down. Oh boy…

"Ta-da-da-da-dam, ta-dam, ta-dam, can't touch this! Ta-da-da-da-dam, ta-dam, ta-dam, can't touch this!" Kaster met Rhodie after her and Eccly's sequence with a small mad victory dance while singing this. "Sonasers and phasers, you're red like a ketchup bottle! It was fine!"

"Really? I nearly fell! And those twists…"

"You know that you nearly fell. I know. Who else? No one unless you tell it to everyone. And you're not going to do it, eh?" Eccly smirked. "Tenns! Handles! Support our shy as you can, little bros".

"We will". Tenny and Handy, now dressed in similar business suits and converses (Tenny's colors correspondingly were brown with blue pinstripes and creamy, while Handy's were indigo and red), smiled in their identical ways. Audrey, now ready to become Sarah Jane for a while (there was to be a sequence including Skasis Paradigm and Krillitans taking over a school), and Smithy (oh gods, he looked so funny with his skin darkened and fringe hidden under a tight short-cut wig!) as Mickey were already waiting.

"C'mon, Rhodes. You can do it. You can touch this", Kaster grinned.


	23. Party Crasher

"I was born to rule the world, planets that could afford having strongest, living longest, leader who keeps word…" Samantha stopped humming the words under her nose and stared at herself again. "No, it's no good. Whoever listens to me… no one would believe that I'm a mean genius guy. Imitation!.." She had taken part in all kinds of competitions, but this time she had to sing in public for the first time. It was a miracle that she hadn't taken part in singing competitions… Samantha took a small coin-like device out of her pocket and, not without a bit of shiver – she hadn't used this before – attached it to her neck's front, so it was hidden behind the folds of her hood's base. When she spoke again, a deeper voice which quite fitted to a guy filled the room, so that she startled, but then chuckled at herself.

"Hey Sammy… I mean, now Sam". Albert entered the dressing-room, ready for their "second" encounter. "You sure you want to do this?"

"I am to do this", Samantha replied and coughed, getting adjusted to her new voice. And how am I going to realize if it holds on? – she asked herself: the feeling of device's and skin's contact was quickly gone. Yeah, only if it falls off, I'll know it…

"Don't forget: shooting sparkles, nothing more", Albert reminded her. "Who knows what's going to take place if we overdo it!"

"Yeah. You proclaim your new all-power, I and Tenns appear, and we spoil your party", Samantha nodded and pulled the hood ever her head, so her fair shoulder-length hair was hidden inside. Then she tugged at her right sleeve, under which there was one more peculiar device. "Easy as pie. At least not everything's green here… you know what I mean".


	24. I Was Born to Rule the World

Chibiten was supine in front of the controls, his tiny chest rising and falling in much faster rhythm than required and his face (at least only it) moist with sweat. This pushing buttons and tugging at tiny levers had given him an exercise better than any gym session. The Doctor would have helped him – if he had been sure, and here it was just like driving the TARDIS. In both senses. One small chibi had done the work which should've been done by six of them, and the latest action was creating the 3-D images of Krillitans.

"It's Sammy's turn!" Pat exclaimed and turned another tune on. Chibiten hastily scrambled to him. And the Doctor grinned – little devoted friends, what can be cuter?

"I was born to rule the world,  
Planets which could afford  
Having strongest,  
Living longest,  
Leader who keeps word…" Samantha was singing to the rhythm of the classical melody In the Hall of the Mountain King by Grieg.  
"When the Schism was shown to see,  
There was no fear or glee,  
I got mad,  
And now drop dead!  
Behold the change of me!  
Friends forever? Only phrase!  
Under me then cracked the base –  
The disaster  
Brought the Master  
To his newest phase!  
I'm insane, but aren't madmen  
Called the genial then?  
I will prove  
That just my groove  
Will make them obey plan!  
If you can't gain love, gain minds,  
Find the things no one finds!  
Come to meeting,  
Start with kidding,  
Finish, cover blinds!  
So you call me so no good?  
Find then this interlude,  
Hear the drums,  
The rhythm that stuns,  
Not knocking on the wood!"

Together with the tempo of music (which, naturally, was faster and faster) this did sound eerie. Finally there were two loud "ta-dams" after each other, accompanied by the cloud of white sparkles dashing out of the girl's sleeve (Chibiten immediately activated the 3-D projection of a lightning for her, so together it looked as if it was her who threw it). A tiny pause, and Samantha finished:

"Now you faster  
Obey Master,  
More than neighborhoooooooooood!"

With another "crack" and flash Albert appeared on the stage.


	25. Timey Family

"How touching", Kaster assumed while watching the "memory" sequence – this very one showed the remembrance of Tenth Doctor in the form of a dream – and spotting Rhodie and Handy coming to Tenny, holding hands and beaming to him. "How many are there?"

"Just two sequences left", Paul assured him. "Hope it didn't make them bored".

"And I hope they will like the play more than costumes". Kyon, hanging upside down from a hat stand nearby, holding on it with his knees, was watching the action as well and not caring that his face monstrously matched the color of his hair. "Is it Smithy's turn yet?"

"At first it's my turn". Carrie, now her hair as loose and ginger as it should be, and dressed in a checkered shirt and a miniskirt, approached to them from the back. "Right. At first I show myself, then Smithy falls from the top in that blue box… hope he doesn't forget to gain his rosy cheeks back again".

"And then there's a bit of rush like it was with Rhodes and Ecc", Kyon interfered, dangling like a living pendulum.

The new action began with the sound of crash in darkness, then the stage was lighted, and Smithy's tousled head showed itself from the TARDIS (which was on her side) together with the beginning of the new song. The Doctor gasped after having heard the first words.

"We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fama-mily,  
But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be!  
So it's no matter what you look like –  
You look perfect to me!  
We've got every kind of love,  
I feel so lucky indeed!  
People keep on talking?  
It's no matter to me  
Cuz we are, we are family!"

"I can run from anything. Time doesn't matter". The Doctor's hearts filled with warm feeling. Perhaps that theme hadn't been chosen for nothing… or accidentally… or in any other way. Family! Yes, there was a family. Scattered throughout all possible Universes, times and spaces (and sometimes even there where there was nothing, literally, no time or space), but there were members of one great big family.

"Ah!" He came out of his "trance" upon sensing a warm weight on his hand – it was Pat hugging it. Yes, he had inherited this… clingy-ness a bit. "Have I daydreamed it all?"

"Day-dreem good", Pat objected, showing his opinion about something "not good" going on in the Doctor's head, and released his hand. "More".

And, yes, it was time for Paul's final speech.

* * *

 **A/N: The song is We Are Family (Ice Age: Continental Drift OST).**


	26. All Together!

"The character of the stories we told you is among us. If you ever meet him, despite all the troubles that may come, know this – it's going to be all right in the end. Just keep calm and come along…" Paul made a small pause. "I have just one question. When can we see you again?"

The final phrase was repeated through the hall, and the stage was lighted again, showing eleven… no, twelve figures in a seemingly wrong order, but really it was right. The ones from this row with odd numbers were on the left, the ones with even – on the right. And the one in the middle was a totally new one.

"Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you", the "small old man" with a cane, the first from the left, started.

"Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new", the black-topped one in shabby clothing, the first from the right, caught up.

"Don't close your eyes 'cause you future's ready to shine!" the second from the left, that in frilly outfit, put in.

"It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly!" the second from the right, one with scarf and curls, inserted.

"Welcome to the rhythm of the night,  
There's something in the air you can't deny!", the rest, except the middle ones, continued, and then the two in the center – the one with bowtie and floppy fringe and the newbie, the curly kid wearing a black cape with red lining, gladly went on:

"It's been fun, but now I've got to go,  
Life it way too short to take it slow!  
But before I go and hit the road  
I gotta know, till then, when can we do this again?"

"When can I see you again?" the rest echoed.

"When can we do this again?" the curly kid wondered once more.

"I gotta know when can I see you again!" his bowtie neighbour exclaimed.

After everybody present on stage took part in the song, the curtain dropped, and Mytrice let out a sigh of relief. Her bros, as well as everyone without an exception (or maybe but one – herself) had worked brilliantly, which was approved by loud applause and yells of appreciation on the opposite side of the curtain. Really, no money or its relatives can replace the sight of pure glee on the faces of your friends… Hey, what's that? One face from the "staff" wasn't delighted with the result. On the contrary, it was worried. And guess whose it was.

"Cappy? What's up?" Mytrice walked over to him – the smallest one's expression was a mix of doubt and worry. "What's wrong, little brother?"

"I asked Clark what he thought 'bout my part", Cappy mumbled. "And he said something I didn't understand".

"What was that?"

"He said…" Cappy attempted to imitate some kind of smacking sound, but due to his lack of experience in this the only thing he managed to do was a spit.

"And you know you shouldn't do that? I don't encourage spitting at all, and I doubt that anyone sensible does… Hey, wait". Mytrice grinned upon her guess what the puzzling sound was. "I know what he said".

"Really?"

Instead of answering Mytrice scooped Cappy up and pressed a generous kiss onto the boy's cheek, having made everyone around go "awww" or giggle. Except for Eccly and Kyon, who exchanged self-satisfied smirks.

"In case you don't know, this means you did brilliantly, Cap'n". Next thing that Clark (who used his ability to pop up out of nowhere again) did was imitating the puzzling sound again: "Mmwah!"

"Then why didn't you kiss me?" Cappy asked innocently.

"Because of three reasons..." Clark grinned. "First: I'm a boy, as well as you. Second: I'm married. Third: Mytrice is the one who has a full right to do it, cuz she's your sister".

"No, four", Mytrice interfered. "Fourth: I love you, Capelmeister".

"C'mon, time to come out and hear the sentence", Albert announced. "Everybody here?"

Yes, everyone was here. And, despite all the preparations and rehearsals, they were nervous. Even the cheeky trio of Kaster, Kyon and Eccly.

"All together", Albert nodded, and the team, holding hands of each other, stepped into the lights of the stage and the sea of sounds once again.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the story of the crazy Gallifrey'd team!**

 **P.S. The song used here is When Can I See You Again? by Owl City. Before you ask, it was written BEFORE The Day of the Doctor was launched, so War Doctor isn't there. But I hope it didn't make things worse.**


End file.
